Elevator Issues
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: When the elevator at Kong studios break's down, Murdoc and 2D realize they're going to be stuck in there for quite some time, 2D doesn't mind that much, that is until Murdoc begin's to act strangely.. Murdoc x 2D Slash.


**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong only to the Gorillaz. Yaoi warning, (Slash M/M) Language, graphic Lemon, and fluffs! (Not exsactly Romantic)ect. A 2D x Murdoc fanfiction, disagree with the content or what-not You can never say I didn't warn you. For those who like the unlikely duo.. Enjoy! **

**{As always if Grammatical errors or misspellings are spotted, tell me so I may get them corrected as quickly as possible.-Other than the people's speech of coarse-}**

Russels pancakes were hanging halfway out of the Satanists mouth, who was trying to stuff as many as he could in his throat before heading back to his Winnebago. The sight was near hilarious, watching him struggle to scarf down his last one. Everybody knew that Russel wasn't a bad cook by any means, but after so many pancakes, the soft fluffy taste could make just about anyone sick. Murdoc held his fork in his hands tightly, consentrating on the last of his food, the taste was getting bigger but he knew he could finish them off. Chewing, he slid out his inhumanly long tongue to the bottom of the fluffy entree, trying to force it in. His eyes were looking downward, his trademark smirk wasn't on his features, leaning forward in his chair he was able to pull the pancake into his mouth and was working on swallowing.

Noodle giggled lightly, watching Murdoc try not to gag. Having already finished her pancakes along with the other two, they all payed their attention to the finishing bassist, not expecting the show they got. Russel mentally noted to make Murdoc more pancakes in the morning, if this was what he got to watch, it was sort of a secret revenge. Washing down the last of his food with his half empty can of beer, he stood up and stretching feeling slightly worn, jaw aching lightly from it's constant motion. Crushing the now empty beer can, he tossed it in some random direction before heading to the fridge and looking for a new one. "Oi, dew weh 'ave anymore drianks, luv?" He mumbled, glancing over at the 22 year old guitarist. She shook her head and shrugged, sighing he closed the door, making his way into the living room.

Russel grabbed the plates off the table, along with the silverwear. "Russel-san, can I help?" She asked, looking through her purple bangs, a smile on her lips. "Alright baby girl," He sighed, grabbing up the rest of the cups. "Start up the sink, will ya' kiddo?" Nodding she walked over to the metal device before turning on the faucet.

2D's eyes followed Murdoc's backside until he was out of view, sighing he glanced back over at Russel and Noodle who've already begun cleaning, "Eh, Eye was 'ust wondern' ef ewe needed any 'elp?" 2D questioned, standing up from his seat. Russel turned his head around, his pale blank eyes wondering to 2D's face, shaking his head "Nah, we got this, you go tell Mud's that we have practice in about an hour, head up to the Rec room okay?" turning back around he handed Noodle a dirty plate before he began to scrub on his own. 2D shrugged, sticking his hand's in his pockets he advanced towards the living room, where he found Murdoc sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Mud's," 2D began, getting a snapping glare from the Satanist.

"Eh? Whadda ya want?" The bassist growled, 2D began to fidget under the man's demeaning glare, "W..-well.. R..-Russ..s W..-w..-want'ed uss.."

"Spit et out ewe fuck'n bloke!"Murdoc snapped, clenching his fists beside him.

"Russel 'iad 'e wan'ed us ta be in da recor'den studio." The singer stumbled out, Murdoc rolled his eyes before standing up. Brushing past 2D, his arm snapped out and roughly grabbed the pianist's arm, yanking him to the lift. On instict, Stuart tried wrenching his arm away. "Stop it, Dullard." The Satanist growled, "If I'm, goin' so are ewe." By this point, 2D gave up, he knew it was pointless to fight back. Knowing it usually ended in pain and welting. Murdoc dragged the lanky singing into the lift before pressing the floor button. The doors closed and began to slowly advance upward, the bassist keeping his eyes glued to the floor monitor, _2.. 3.. 4.. _there was a slight jerk in the lift, but niether one paid it any mind, it wasn't uncommon for the elevator to do so once and awaile.

"Eh, Muhdoc," Stuart began, keeping his eyes on his feet.

"Wot now?" The other groaned out, not looking at the Bluenette.

2D was just about to answer when another jerk cut him off, he looked over at Murdoc, a twisted expression hung off the males face momentarily before it was swollowed away by his normal cocking calculating expression he wore. Another jerk, this time flinging the two males to the back of the lift, their backs slamming against the steel rail, and head smashing against the wall. Their hand's flew back, instinctively trying to protect themselves from the blow. The lift jerked again, before a instictive _snap _and grinding sound flew the both of them down a few floors, before the elevator caught itself, flinging the men to the ground roughly. Murdoc was the first to stand up, more like jump up, and begin banging on the door. "Bloody _fuck'n 'ell!" _He shouted, though the tone seemed shaken. 2D softly picked himself up, the banging making his head hurt oh so slightly.

After a few solid minuets, the Satanist stopped, taking a step back from the door. A soft buzz filled the small compartment, before a voice spoke out. "What the hell just happened?" Russel. Relief flooded the Bluenette's sense's, at least he knew that now someone knew something happened, "I saw the red light blinking on the door, then some messed up scratch noise.." Murdoc pressed his finger on the pannel, another buzz came before he spoke. "Fuck'n lift broke down." He mumbled, "Don' know wot 'appened."

"Alright, I'm gonna tell Noodle-"

"No!" Murdoc snapped, interupting the drummer, "Don't worry 'er 'bout et, we ca'n handle et an tell 'er aft'a wards."

It was silent on the other end for a moment, before an audible sigh filled the room, "Alright, but I can't help it if she find's out on her own."

"Whateva' just go g'et sum bloody 'elp." 2D wanted to back hand him, he was in _no _position to give orders! He kept his temper though and watched as they exchanged goodbyes before the line went dead. Murdoc took a step back from the panel, eyes looking over at the doorway. An eerie groan erupted from above; lift shifting back and forth ever so slowly. They stood in the same position for what seemed like hours, but could have easily been a few minuets. The silence was defning and unbarable but niether had the will to break it, trying to collect their nerves as the groaning only got louder and more broken. After a while, another buzz filled the small lift, making the two males jump from the unexpected noise.

"You two okay in there?" Came an unfermillar voice, 2D was about to press the button before he was rudely pushed away. "Yeh, we're fine." The older male ground out, "Who th'e fuck are ewe?"

The man seemed to be taken back, but kept a smile in his voice as he spoke. "I'm the repair man, I'm gonna get you two young men outta here in no time, so stay put," The man let out an audible chuckle, finding what he said funny. "It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"_Hours!?" _Murdoc screamed, "_I 'ave place's ta be! I ca'n't be stuck here fer a few fuckn' hours!"_

"I'm sorry sir, but it's that quickest I can get this done-"

"_Well et ai'n't fuck'n fast 'nough ewe stup'd Bloke!" _Removing his finger from the speaker harshly, he ignored what the man tried to say, once he didn't get a responce they guessed he begun working to get them out and get the damn thing working. 2D watched in interest as the Satanist began pacing the small room back and forth, eye's never leaving his own feet as he paced. A low groan shocked the both of them before another violent jerk sent them both flying to the back of the lift, the impact dazing the both of them, before falling another few floors, then stopping. The jerk that came when it halted flung the both of the against the oposite wall, 2D was the first to push off this time.

"Don't worry fella's that's just me, I wont letcha fall." Then silence, It was a few minuets before Murdoc could get himself to push off the wall, the pain aching on his back where he slammed into the railling. It hurt but he ignored it, 2D rested up against the railing once again, opposite of the door, watching as the bassist paced once again, muttering under his breath. Another 15 minuets flew away unnoticed, not a single word exchanged from the two of them. The lights began to flicker, halting all of the Satanists movements abruptly, the lift went pitch black; a red light glowing above them as their only light. The lights came back on a moment later, humming as it did so. Murdoc's eye's were noticably wide, 2D noticed the sudden paleness that touched the normally tinted man's cheeks, fiddiling with his finger's he moved next to the singer and leened back on the railing; checking his pockets he cursed under his breath.

"Wot?" 2D said softly, looking over at the distressed man.

"Left meh fag's on the couch." The man grunted, shoving his hand's deep in his pockets. 2D frowned, stuffing his hand in his pocket before pulling out his own pack. "Take mine."

Murdoc raised a brow but didn't question it, taking the pack he flipped it upside down hitting it on his wrist from a second before slipping out a ciggerette, sliding it between his lips, accepting the zippo lighter 2D was holding out for him and lit the sweet canser. Taking in a long drag, he could feel his nerves calm, if only just barely. Exhaling through his nose, he took in another, until the ciggerette was gone; stomping out the little bit left on the steel floor. The silence dragged on for what seemed to be hours, the lights began to flicker once again, 2D could hear a soft hitch in the other's breathing, once they shut off once again, he could feel something quickly grab onto his hand. His heart stopped, and he could feel all the blood rushing to his face. Murdoc was holding his hand. _Murdoc Niccals was fucking scared._

It seemed so surreal, so _un_real, was it the darkness that was getting him? No, the man lived in darkness, it was his safty and solitude. The groaning grew louder, feeling the other male squeeze his hand, shaking in his palm, 2D may have been slow, but he wasn't stupid. It hit him like a bullet to a zombies brain, Murdoc was Claustrophobic.

Him and Murdoc were what people would call a complicated relationship; They fought, argued, battled, tormented and teased the other, it was always violence between them, what people saw on the street's they could easily call hate, but it was so much more than that. 2D always admired Murdoc, always liked his way of life, the carefree kind of bugger that was only seen in movies. He idolized the man that beat him, that hurt him, and secretly cared for him. Nobody saw it, nobody ever suspected it. The late nights, they stayed up talking to one another, the ciggerette breaks, when Russel and Noodle were out of Kong, the almost normal conversation's they would have together; even late at night, when the world was asleep and quiet, the zombies were wondering away from the studio and it was just the two of them together, sometimes in 2D's room, other times in Murdocs precious Winnebago. They would laugh, drink, get high, but a majority of the time they would fuck. 2D always could tell the difference in each act, what the Satanist would try and hide. From a normal stress relief kind of fuck, to the lust filled kind, and lastly the tender and almost gentle kind. As secret lover's it was always Murdoc that had to help 2D concure his fears, -When they were alone of corse- it was always Murdoc. Ever sense plastic beach, and that _fucking _whale.

2D couldn't help but feel some kind of excitement of being able to take the lead. His boyfriend- Okay, maybe boyfriend was pushing it, what they had in a relationship was just like dating with out the actual commentment. Though they'd never admit it, they got jelous when the other went off to fuck some stupid bird, mostly from conserts and such. It was a good kind of jelousy that ended usualy in heated angry sex than pain or suffering. The elevator began to groan again, and 2D could feel Murdoc's hand squeeze his own, he needed 2D right now though he'd never admit it, to anybody, not even to himself. 2D wasn't offended in the least, feeling this bubbly feeling deep down. The lights flickered back on, his eyes shooting towards the Satanists face, the man's eyes were wide, and face noticibly pale.

"Mud's? Are ewe-"

"Shut up." Murdoc snapped, his voice coming out shakily.

Flipping around, Murdoc quickly captured 2D's lips in his own, 2D was shocked at the sudden action but didn't fight against it. Letting go of Stuarts hand, he placing them roughly on the man's hips, 2D wrapped his arms around the males neck trying to pull him closer. He could feel the Satanists long tongue brush up against his lower lip, tracing it in slow aganizing motions. 2D got the hint and opened his mouth, allowing the bassists to pushing his tongue and explore the others warm mouth. This went on for a few minuets, their kissing becoming more urgent and feverish, the bassist pressing the lanky mans body harder up against the railing, digging into the other's back painfully though he really didn't care.

Breaking apart, and gasping for air, "W..-what was tha' for?" 2D breathed out, eyes wondering the other's face.

"You're' a good distraction.." He breathed, before capturing the other's lips once again.

Their mouth's moved against one another, tongues colliding. Murdoc bit the singer's lower lip, before trailing his tongue down to the bluenette's jawline, down to his neck. Sly fingers made quick work of removing the scrap of clothing that hid the beautiful blue haried man's chest, pulling it over and off of his lovers chest he pushed the man back up against the wall. Grinding their covered growing arousal against the others, a soft moan escaping the bluenettes throat as he pushed his hips forward, wanting more of the long desired friction. Biting his lower lip, he leaned forward and began sucking the black haried man's neck.

A low groan creeked the lift, making the other halt in his ministration, 2D noticed the other tense in his grip, pushing his face agiainst the other's neck less hungrily, and more tenderly pulled the Satanist out of his trance. "It's okay Mud's.." He mumbled out on the other males neck, "I'm here."

Murdoc looked like he wanted to retort, and say something along the line of _I don't need you_ but bit his tongue, he knew that was a lie. Leaning forward he tried to clear his mind and forget, pushing his lips on the other's cheek, going lower until he hit the jawline again before removing his own shirt and tossing it off in some random direction. Their hands explored the others torso, and brushing their hand's along the sides, squeezing and scratching, pulling and jerking, in their movements.

2D reaching down and took ahold of Murdocs clothed growing erection and gripped it tight in his hands. A small gasp erupted from the demons lips before a smirk replaced it, "Eager arn'tcha?" 2D smiled before gripping it tighter in his cold hands. Unconciously, Murdoc's hips grinded into the feeling, a soft moan drifted from his mouth. His own hand's shot down to the younger males pants and fumbled with the buckle before quickly disposing of the thing, making a fabric against leather scathing sound before it thumbed against the ground; Working his hand's with 2Ds pant's he swiftly undid the button and ripped them down to the man's anckles. 2D quickly kicked off the inconvience before wrapping his legs around the older man's hips, straddling him.

Murdoc's hand's slipped down to the man's rump, his underpants still clinging to the males thighs. Murdoc's eyes wondered down to the man's full blown arousal and smiked, feeling achieved that it was he who did this to him, and not anybody else. Stuart was _his._ Letting his hand trail down to the elstec band that held the underwear in place, slipping his finger's under he pulled them down.

Gripping his hand on the man's arousal he began to slowly stroke it, emmising moans from the younger man. 2D thrust his hips forward unconsiously, getting a chuckle from his lover. Paying it no mind he reached his own hand's down, pushing them into the older man's pants, wondering until they found what they were looking for. Gripping it tightly he jerked it forward, in effect to the motion, the bassist ground his groin against the other's free member, frotting in it's movements. 2D pulled his hand's out of the pair of jeans before grabbing the zipper and pulling it downward, reaching in and grabbing out the abandoned arousal. Moving his hands in an quick jerking movement, had barely audible noise's coming out of the other's throat.

The light's began to flicker but the Satanist was far too preoccupied to pay it any mind. Pushing a few of his finger's into the Singer's mouth, "Suck." He stated, slightly breathless. The pianist obeyed without hesitation, he was used to it by now. Sliding his tongue around the digits, Murdoc removed them once he thought that they were moist enough, before sliding them down to the younger males round rump, sliding one in. 2D flinched slightly, no matter how much they do this, it still hurt like a bitch. Stretching him out, Murdoc added another, then another. The pain began ebbing away, to the plesant feeling of pleasure as it began to take over his sense's. 2D nodded when he felt that he was ready after all the sissoring preporation. Once removed, the odd feeling of emptyness washed over him.

Grabbing the younger man's legs, he lifted them so the long lanky limbs hung off his shoulders. Gripping the singer's rear he moved his thumb over the male's inner thigh, getting a shutter from the other, before moving both hands firmly on the males hips. Not asking if he was ready; he pushed in, the tight warm heat surronded him, leaving him breathless. He could feel 2D's nail's dig into his back, allowing the man to accomodate him, before he nodded, signalling for him to go. Pulling out he rammed back in, repeating the prosses.

The pain was intense for the younger male, but said nothing; knowing that it wasn't going to last forever. After a few good thrust's, the pleasure slowly started to come back, his face changed from pained to ecstacy within moments. Pushing lower onto the member, when a soft moan's began to bubble up, trying to supress as many as he could, he couldn't stop a few from being released. Eye's fluttering, but staying open, he watched Murdoc's expression's change, the older man was biting his lower lip in order to contain some of his own moans from escaping. Thier bodies moving together in a mixture of pale and light green, black and blue, red and black, the sound of fabric from Murdoc's jeans smashing agaisnt pale sweaty skin filled the small room with an indifferent noise. Gasp's, moans, and grunts were softly uttered under their breath as they continued to move.

Slamming into that sweet bundle of nerve's inside of the younger man, a loud moan burst through the bluenettes lips, his head shooting back, resting against the cool metal of the lift. Repeating the motion, he began hitting the spot over and over, missing every once and a while once his release was coming close. Grasping the younger man's forgotten erection, he began jerking it along with his thrust's. 2D's hand's shot out, entertwining his finger in the Satanist's greasy jet black hair, nail's digging into the man's scalp. The feeling was ecstacy, and the sight was far more enchanting. 2D was chewing on his lower lip, cheek's flushed, and hair messed up going in all which ways possible. Almost bringing him over the edge, he continued to jerk his hand harder as his hip movement became more speratic. The moans the two made were getting louder and louder, and far too frequent, 2D soon climaxed in the other's hand gasping _Murdoc _as he released. Riding out the wave, Murdoc was about to climax as well, looking at the other's face. 2D let out a soft whimper, sending the Satanist over the edge.

Groaning, he came into the other's body. "_Stuart.."_ he gasped out, nail's digging into the other's hips as he rode out his own wave's of pleasure. Falling to his knee's him and 2D, they sat there for a moment, trying to control their breathing, before Murdoc pulled out. Leaning back on the floor, face flushed, he grabbed his shirt, cleaning himself off before tossing it to 2D, who accepted it and began cleaning off the mess they've made. Murdoc zipped up his pants, and tossed 2D's clothes at him, a silent instruction for the other to get dressed. 2D oblioged, pulling on his shirt and undergarments, pant's went last. Once he finished zipping them up, and re-placing his belt. He reached into his pocket; pulling out his ciggerette pack, he slipped out two of them, tossing one to Murdoc, who caught it easily, sliding it between his lips. 2D did the same, lighting his before tossing the zippo to the black haired man, lighting his own. They both took in a good needed drag, before removing the thing from there mouth's.

"Eh, Mud's." 2D called softly, taking in another inhale of the canser stick.

"Yeh, Dullard?" The insult was used lightly, and wasn't really stated in a cruel way. Just a name.

"Why were ya freak'n out? I've neva seen ya so scare'd." He dared to say, looking into the man's face. He was expecting the satanist to lash out, and beat him senseless. But to his surprize, he just heard him sigh. "Eye s'pose I owe ya an explenation." The man breathed out, taking in another breath of his ciggerette before putting it out on the cool metal floor. Looking up at 2D, he scooted back so he was resting on the door of the elevator, the cold surface making him wince slightly, though he didn't pull away.

2D sat back, more than whilling to listen, he loved it when Murdoc opened up to him. It was rare, and always deep, every moment he cheerished. But never let on that he did, opening up himself every now and again. Murdoc sighed, letting his eyes drift to the ground.

"When..-I was lil'," Murdoc began, silently regretting putting out his ciggerette. "Meh fatha', woul' put meh anywhe'r 'e coul' fink of." He let his eye's glance up at 2D, he had his full attention. Looking down again he continued. "I was neva' an obediant child, tha' 'e always wanted, e' 'ad Hannible fer that." He chuckled. "I remember, once when I refused ta listen' he locked meh in sum trunk, Pulln' meh out a few day's latta', skinny as a nail." Murdoc began picking at his jeans, seemingly lost in thought."But I'll neva forget this, this one thin' tha' even meh brotha f'ought was fuck'd up." Brushing his hand through his greasy hair, it fell back lifelessly where it was before.

"I didn' wont ta go ta 'nother one of 'is poker games, I waz zick of it. Stood up fer meh-self I did, got a good beatin' before bein' tossed into a room I've neva seen beh-fore." He sighed, " It was so dan'rk in dere, so small, I was terrifed tha' the wall's were gonna cum an get meh, kill meh. I was starvn' half ta death, and he'd slip in a piece ov' bread and a smal' cup a watta every now an agai'n." Scratching his arm he glanced over at 2D, before shooting his eyes to the ground, he really didn't want to see the man's facial expression.

"Is dat why ewe liek the dark so much?" 2D asked, bringing his legs up to his chest. "Be-cuz ewe spent ur child-ood in et?"

Murdoc winced, but nodded. "Yeh."

"Go on," 2D muttered, waiting for the rest of the story.

Murdoc really didn't want to, but forced the words to come out. "Anyway's, da room seemed ta be getten' smaller on meh," He remembered the room perfectly, remembering that once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, that he saw so much detail to the small aquired space. A hard wooden floor, made up of seperate squares, the wall's were a dirty shade of white, no windows, not even a crack in the wall. The door was the only way in an out, it was like a prison, he remembered the stench of booze and copper that came from the area, how empty it was.

"Eye neva felt so alone, da place was 'ust so bloody empty."

He remembered the beating's he got from his Father, having the life kicked out of him, how he couldn't breath. Every day he felt the room was getting smaller on him, how it was suffocating him, the darkness devouring him. He expressed to 2D, everything with that room, he told him how his older brother actually tried to get him out, but couldn't finish when their Father came back home. He never once heard his brother aplogize to him, or ever again after that day, but when he uttered the word's _Im sorry, _it gave him no joy. He told his lover about the footsteps, and how every day he prayed to Satan that it was the police, or children services, or how much he wished it were his Father getting ready to pull him out and apologize.

"..I never got 'em to say et' ya know?" Murdoc scoffed, "I neva asked fer nothin, eva, an 'e couldn't bring em'self ta apologize. He's da bloody reason I don', an the reason I don't give a shat if I ever hear those stupid words."

He told Stuart that it wasn't the last time he ended up in the room, but his bravery against closed spaces drifted away each day he spent in there. The lift jerked once again, making the Satanist tense. 2D crawled over to him, wrapping his arms around the male's middle. "I'm sorry." He muttered, nuzzling his head on the man's chest, "I'm so sorry."

Murdoc said nothing, but placed his hand in the man's hair. It wasn't as scary to be in tight places, if their was somebody with you. Sighing he held the man closer, and suddenly the room didn't seem as cramped.

**Done! My very first Murdoc x 2D, so I hope they're not tooo OOC. I was trying to make them you know.. IN Character, anyways, the story about the closet was made up, and I don't think Murdoc is actually Claustrophobic. But you never know, anywho I hope you enjoyed my little One-Shot here. If you find any grammatical errors, again, let me know! Lastly, I don't own the Gorillaz, I just own their albums in which I bought at a convience store.**


End file.
